World of Landfall
by Elias of Keliwic'h
Summary: Nirn n'est plus. L'Empire s'est révélé incapable de contrôler le Numidium. Désormais, l'antique golem dwemer parcourt la terre, ravageant tout sur son passage. Au milieu de ce chaos, deux Bosmers luttent à chaque instant pour leur survie.
1. Chapter 1

Comme chaque matin, Andriel fut réveillé par la faim mordante qui le tenaillait constamment. Dormir permettait d'ignorer quelques heures cette douleur, mais rien ne pouvait faire disparaître totalement cette présence. Le premier geste du Bosmer fut de jeter un coup d'œil sur la silhouette endormie de sa grand-mère, à ses côtés. C'était son rituel: chaque matin, il guettait le signe d'un souffle sortant de la bouche de la vieillarde. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec l'angoisse de ne pas trouver ce souffle.

La femme brillait par son insignifiance. Sa face paisiblement assoupie était celle d'un millier de grand-mères: un visage tiré et parcheminé aux traits ridés, encadrés par des cheveux raides et blancs souillés de terre et de suie. Ses oreilles pointues et garnies de poils en dépassaient, un signe permettant de l'identifier au premier coup d'œil comme étant de race elfique. Elle était maigre et petite, recroquevillée dans les haillons qui lui servaient de couverture Mais l'apparence de la vieillarde tranchait en ces lieux. Toutes les autres grand-mères de la terre étaient mortes, et avec elles des jeunes gens bien plus vigoureux. A l'âge de cent-trois ans, la vieille elfe avait connue le monde d'avant le Landfall, avant que Nirn ne devienne une coquille vide dénuée d'habitants. Quatre-vingts ans durant, elle avait vécue en vagabonde à travers les terres désolées de Tamriel, là où la vie d'innombrables héros avaient rarement excédés quelques heures. Son nom était Raalha, mais Andriel ne l'appelait que par celui de Pal. Il en ignorait la raison, mais c'est ainsi que la mère du garçon avait toujours appelée la vieillarde.

Le jeune elfe savait qu'une telle longévité tenait purement du miracle. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender le jour où sa grand-mère mourrait inévitablement, et que le Bosmer se retrouverait seul sur cette terre. Lui n'avait pas connu le monde d'avant autrement que dans les histoires que lui racontait Pal. Ses parents l'avaient mit au monde alors que Nirn était déjà un champs de ruine, et étaient mort l'un après l'autre au cours de son enfance. Son père d'abord, il y a si longtemps que le jeune Bosmer n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, puis sa mère, deux ans plus tôt.

Andriel laissa dormir encore sa vieille grand-mère et se mit en devoir de chercher de la nourriture. Il parcouru de long en large la morène rocailleuse dans laquelle ils avaient passés la nuit, en quête d'un endroit où la terre serait plus meuble. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, au fond d'une crevasse où l'humidité permettait l'apparition d'un peu de vie. Presque rien, a vrais dire. Armé d'un éclat de pierre vitrifiée éjecté des entrailles de la terre, il racla le sol pour en extirper les quelques milles-pattes, cloportes et blattes qui y vivait. Aujourd'hui était un jour fastueux: en fouillant un peu les rochers déchiquetés au fond de la crevasse, il dénicha un dépôt de moisissure. Andriel remonta fièrement son butin pour le partager avec Pal.

C'était le quotidiens de d'Andriel. Beaucoup auraient abandonné et se seraient couché sur le sol en attendant la mort devant la perspective de vivre une telle vie, mais un unique espoir donnait à Andriel la force d'affronter cette survie précaire: la carte. La carte lacérée et presque illisible qu'il conservait précieusement sous sa tunique. Elle avait été dessinée par un ami de son père, bien avant sa naissance et lui avait été finalement transmise à la mort de celui-ci, puis de sa mère. Elle indiquait l'emplacement de toutes les Tours stabilisatrices de Nirn. Pal avait racontée tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de ces tours pour satisfaire la curiosité du garçon.

Elles étaient anciennes, toutes. Certaines avaient même étaient construite avant qu'hommes et mers ne viennent peupler Nirn. D'autres l'avaient été par les Ayleides. Elles canalisaient l'énergie de l'Aetherium et garantissaient la stabilité du Mundus. Si toutes disparaissaient, le plan des mortels s'effondrerait sur lui même, et ce ne serait alors plus seulement la fin du monde, mais aussi celle de l'univers. Certaines, comme la Tour de Cristal, avaient été détruites il a des milliers d'années. Le destin des autres était incertain. Une force invincible s'appliquait à les raser. Pal disait que pour Le vaincre, il fallait que les tours restent intactes et qu'il était donc nécessaire de les protéger. Trouver l'une d'elle, ce serait trouver immanquablement les héros qui Le combattent.

Lui. Pal et Andriel ne le nommaient jamais quand ils en parlaient, la voix tremblante de peur. Aucun mot n'était utile pour le désigner. Il était la cause de la mort de Nirn. Les Dwemers l'avaient appelés Numidium avant de fusionner en son cœur. L'esprit d'un peuple entier avait intégré cette machine qui les avaient de facto transcendés en dieu. Depuis sa création, il avait été la cause de l'édification et de la chute de toutes les civilisations. Tous avaient tentés, avec plus ou moins de succès, de le copier ou de le faire fonctionner sans sa source d'énergie, le Coeur de Lorkhan.

Le Landfall, la fin de Nirn, découlait des choix qu'un homme avait fait 10 000 ans auparavant. Talos d'Atmora, connu sous le nom de Tiber Septim, réveilla Numidium pour l'utiliser à des fins expansionnistes contre le le Domaine Aldmeri. En le contrôlant, il parvint à envahir Val-Boisé et à assiéger Alinor, la capitale de l'Archipel d'Automne. L'activation de Numidium déclencha une puissante décharge d'énergie qui produit un phénomène connu sous le nom de Cassure du Dragon. Deux réalité parallèles coexistèrent alors. Dans l'une d'elle, Alinor tomba sous le joug impérial quelques minutes à peine après l'engagement de Numidium. C'est de celle-là que venait Pal. Dans l'autre, les mages Altmers parvinrent à utiliser des miroirs pour réfléchir les attaques du golem, et tenir ainsi pendant les 10 000 ans que durèrent le siège. Les elfes finirent par céder, et a l'instant où l'Empire dressa sa bannière sur Alinor, les deux réalités se rejoignirent et fusionnèrent en une seule, où les livres d'histoires considéraient comme véridiques les deux versions de la bataille.

Les impériaux n'eurent pas le temps de savourer leur victoire. Numidium échappa à leur contrôle et se répandit à travers le monde. En deux jours, Martelfell avait sombré dans l'océan. En un an, 99% de la population mondiale avait été annihilée ou forcée de fuir Nirn, sur les lunes où dans des plans parallèles.

Pal avait survécue lorsque Val-Boisé avait disparu dans un ouragan de flamme. Elle vivait depuis telle une coquille vide indifférente aux événements se déroulant autour d'elle. Elle aurait aimer mourir avec l'ancien monde, mais les dieux en avaient décidés autrement. Alors elle accompagna sa fille, puis son petit-fils dans leur dernier espoir insensé. Qu'Yffre la rappelle à elle, et cette ultime lueur abandonnerais Andriel pour toujours et le jeune elfe dépérirait. Pal s'efforçait donc pour lui de rester en vie et d'entretenir l'espoir du garçon, priant chaque dieu qui pourrait l'entendre de lui donner la force de continuer ce voyage.

La vieillarde s'éveilla au moment où son petit-fils revint, le poing serré sur le peu de nourriture qu'il avait trouvé pour eux ce matin. Ils mangèrent leurs insectes et la moisissure en silence, les yeux fixés sur la désolation qui s'offrait à eux. Nirn était jadis une terre magnifique, où de profonds océans regorgeants de poissons et de créatures merveilleuses séparaient des continents couverts d'arbres, d'animaux et de villes grandioses. Il n'y avait plus de villes, ni d'arbres ou d'animaux sous Son règne. Les océans et les continents avaient disparus. Des gouffres gigantesques parsemaient Nirn là où se dressaient de hautes montagnes, des monceaux d'éboulis là où il y avait des vallées. Cela ne facilitait pas la tâche d'Andriel pour localiser les tours, puisque la carte dont il disposait indiquait des lieus aujourd'hui disparus.

Le Bosmer l'extirpa précautionneusement de sa tunique quand il eu finit son maigre repas, et l'étudia attentivement. Les tours étaient marquées d'un cercle sur le morceau de parchemin. Une croix tracée à la boue barrait celles dont l'anihilation était avérée. Celle de Cristal avait était détruite il y a bien longtemps, avant le Landfall. la Tour de Sève-Verte, dans laquelle s'édifiait la ville Bosmer de Faneracine avait brûlée quand Il avait anéanti Val-Boisé. Le Mont Écarlate, de Morrowind, et la Tour d'Or Blanc, en Cyrodiil étaient aussi tombées sous Ses attaques. Le sort et l'emplacement de la Tour D'Orichalque était un mystère depuis que les Yokudans avaient quittés leur terre natale. L'emplacement supposé, à l'ouest de Tamriel était signalé par vaste point d'interrogation. A part elle, il ne restait qu'à vérifier la Tour Adamantine, dans l'ancienne baie d'Illiaque, et la Gorge du Monde dans ce qui était autrefois la province de Skyrim. En outre, une note manuscrite en bas de la carte indiquait l'existence d'une autre tour stabilisatrice, de nature et d'emplacement inconnu. L'inscription la nommait simplement Tour d'Airain, et ne donnait aucun détail de plus. Cette tour supplémentaire potentielle avait le don d'intriguer Andriel à chaque fois qu'il lisait la carte. Il avait bien réfléchi, depuis qu'il l'avait en sa possession, et l'hypothèse la plus probable selon lui était qu'elle se trouvait quelque part sur le continent que Pal appelait Akavir, à l'est de Tamriel.

Le jeune Bosmer observa silencieusement la carte dans ses mains un moment encore, jusqu'à ce que les crampes dans son ventre ne le ramène à la réalité. Il fallait se mettre en route. Un voyage long et pénible dont ils ne voyaient pas l'issue. Se déplacer au milieu des plaques continentales sans dessus dessous, sans le moindre point de repaire était une chose ardue, d'autant plus compliquée qu'Andriel devait prendre soin de sa grand-mère qui l'accompagnait. Il ramassa sa gourde d'eau, son bien le plus précieux et aida la vieille femme à se lever. Lentement, ils se mirent en route, en direction de ce qu'Andriel imaginait être la position de la Gorge du Monde. Les deux elfes prenaient leur temps. Parfois, ils ne progressaient que de quelques centaines de mètres en une journée. Rien ne pressait pour Pal, qui avait passée les quatre-vingt dernières années de sa vie à la recherche des tours stabilisatrices en compagnie des derniers membres de sa famille.

Ils firent face midi venu à leur premier obstacle infranchissable, une profonde falaise irrégulière qui avait jaillie sous leurs pas au détour d'un rocher. Pal et Andriel se tenaient au faîte d'un pan de montagne à moitié effondré, haut de soixante mètres environ. Ils le longèrent de longues heures durant, à la recherche d'une voie praticable pour atteindre le bas. En se penchant dans le vide pour juger la hauteur quelques kilomètres plus loin, Andriel poussa un cri de stupeur.

— Pal! Pal! Regarde ça!

La vieillarde accouru aussi vite que ses jambes maigrelette le lui permettaient sur le sol instable et se pencha précautionneusement, soutenue par son petit-fils pour regarder en direction du doigt qu'il pointait. En plissant les yeux, elle finit par remarquer les pierres taillées que le jeune elfe voulait lui montrer. Des blocs de basalte décorés de motifs géométriques s'accrochaient à la paroi quelques mètres sous leurs pieds. Certaines colonnes s'ornaient à leur sommet d'un chapiteau intact de métal brillant et doré, mouluré de formes alambiquées. Écrasés sous la masse de ses pierres, on pouvait voir des fragments de grilles et de portes, toute de métal forgé. Des ruines jadis situées dans les profondeurs du sous-sol, mais que Son chaos avait exhumé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils croisaient des ruines de l'ancien monde au cour de leur voyage. Mais le jeune elfe s'en émerveillait à chaque fois, tout comme il raffolait des histoires de Pal sur les peuples qui jadis peuplaient Nirn. Sa grand-mère se mit en devoir de satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Ce sont les Dwemers qui ont construit cela. C'était il y a fort longtemps, puisque ils ont disparus des milliers d'années avant ma naissance. Les Dwemers étaient un peuple étrange, mais savant. Là où beaucoup de personnes s'émerveillaient de la beauté du monde, eux vivaient sous terre où ils passaient leur temps à bâtir d'immenses cités et de construire des machines complexes. Un jour, ils ont tous mystérieusement disparus. Tous jusqu'au dernier, laissant derrière eux leurs cités souterraines et leurs machines complexes. Nul ne sait ce qui leur est arrivé. C'était il y a très longtemps, mais pendant toutes ces années, nous n'avons pas réussis à égaler leurs prouesses techniques. Tu vois, Andriel, le métal dans lequel est forgé ces colonnes: Il ne s'oxyde jamais, contrairement aux autres, et est plus résistant que n'importe quoi. Ce que tu vois là a été construit il y a des milliers d'années, et le voilà pourtant aussi brillant qu'au premier jour. Nul n'a jamais réussi à recréer cet alliage."

Andriel posa un millier de question sur les Dwemers et leur technologie, auxquels Pal répondit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Puis le jeune Bosmer laissa sa grand-mère se reposer entre les rochers calcinés tandis qu'il descendait pierre par pierre explorer les ruines de plus près. Une fois en bas, il les toucha du bout des doigts, fascinés. Il était difficile pour lui d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Nirn avant le Landfall, même avec les récits de Pal. Il n'avait connut de toute sa vie que le désert et la destruction. Andriel remarqua une excavation derrière une charpente de pierre effondrée. Il se glissa fébrilement dans l'interstice, où étaient taillées des marches finement ciselées montant dans la roche. La cavité était étroite, comme si elle s'était effondrée sur elle même. Le Bosmer avançait prudemment dans le noir, à tâtons redoutant de tomber dans un gouffre invisible. Puis les marches s'arrétèrent, et la grotte continua sur un couloir. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, Andriel sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans une dalle avec un cliquetis. Il recula vivement, craignant d'être la victime d'un piège teigneux conçut par les Dwemers, comme les explorateurs imprudents dont avait parlée Pal dans ses histoires. Mais soudain, des blocs de verres s'illuminèrent dans un résonnement cristallin, et toute la grotte fut éclairée d'une belle lumière bleutée.

Andriel ne put retenir un cri d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Les lumières sur les murs découpaient par contraste les ombres des sculptures, et se projetaient sur le sol une mosaique de silhouettes géométriques. Le couloir était d'une géométrie absolue, seulement troublée par les éléments de décors éboulés. Le visage ébahi par ces merveilles, le jeune elfe s'aventura plus loin, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour admirer de près des frises de forgées dans le métal légendaire dont Pal lui avait raconté l'histoire. La lumière de la grotte révélait toute sa magnificence et le faisait briller de milles feux. Andriel pouvait sentir la majesté et la solennité qui imprégnait ces lieux.

L'enthousiasme du jeune elfe retomba bien vite lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un pilier écroulé qui avait emporté une partie du plafond dans sa chute, bloquant hermétiquement la suite du couloir. Déçu, Andriel demeura encore quelques instants pour graver cette place dans sa mémoire puis revint sur ses pas, désireux de retrouver sa grand-mère qui devait commencer à s'inquiéter pour lui faire part de ses découvertes. Sur le chemin du retour, il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris à l'aller pour un simple pan de mur ouvragé était en réalité une porte close. Le jeune elfe s'acharna dès lors à l'ouvrir sans pour autant y parvenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprennent qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur le gros bouton en pâte de verre à côté pour que la porte coulisse sans un grincement.

Andriel constata avec déception que la porte ne donnait que sur un vulgaire entrepôt, sans aucune autre issue. Passé ce constat, il put se focaliser sur ce qui était contenu dans cette chambre. A savoir presque rien. A part la beauté grave de l'architecture, en tout point identique à celle du couloir, le seul point d'intérêt de cette salles étaient les cinq cadavres momifiés qui gisaient sur le sol. Ce n'était pas des Dwemers, pour sûr. Andriel le savait. Il n'était pas stupide, Pal lui avait dit qu'ils avaient disparu. Il s'agissait en fait de Falmers, des créatures tordues et vicieuses qui hantaient les ruines des Dwemers dont elles autrefois les esclaves. En regardant de plus près, il apparu évident qu'elles s'étaient entre tuées et qu'elles étaient mortes asphyxiées faute de pouvoir sortir de cette pièce dont la porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. L'enfermement les avaient parfaitement conservés, eux et leurs armes. Andriel soupesa une hache, faites avec un éclat chitineux de la carapace d'un insecte géant, puis la reposa. Il n'avait pas besoin d'arme supplémentaire en sus de son surin rouillé. Il n'y avait que deux dangers dans les terres désolées de Nirn: la nature, contre laquelle les armes sont inutiles, et Lui, contre lequel se battre est inutile.

Rapidement, l'intérêt du garçon se tourna vers les cadavres. Bien que sûrement vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, la chair momifiée était la source de viande la plus importante qu'il ai vu depuis qu'ils avaient dévoré le corps de sa mère décédée. Le cannibalisme était autrefois une coutume pour le peuple Bosmer, c'était maintenant une nécessité pendant le Landfall. Armé de son surin, Andriel découpa de larges lanières de peau et extirpa les entrailles desséchées. Il ôta sa tunique pour en faire un sac dans lequel il fourra cette manne précieuse, prenant soin de préalable de changer l'emplacement de sa carte pour la mettre dans son pantalon. Le Bosmer emporta autant de viande poussiéreuse qu'il pouvait transporter, se promettant de faire plusieurs trajets pour ne rien perdre. Il repassa dans le couloir par lequel il était venu, et la lumière s'éteignit quand son pied se posa de nouveau sur la plaque de pression. Il descendit en tâtonnant les escaliers avant de ressortir à l'air libre, ébloui par la forte lumière du soleil. Andriel appela sa grand-mère pour la rassurer sur son sort, et escalada en portant sur son butin sur son dos le pan de falaise les séparant pour la rejoindre.

La viande de Falmer permit aux voyageurs de survivre plusieurs semaine. En manger s'apparentait à mâcher de la poussière de cuir, mais Pal et Andriel n'étaient pas dans une situation où ils pouvaient se permettre de faire la fine bouche. Andriel se levait le matin sans avoir à se soucier de trouver de quoi manger, et ils avalaient autant de cette chair momifié qu'il était possible sans brusquer leur estomac, qui avait perdu l'habitude d'une telle abondance.

Les réserves de viande de Falmer finirent par diminuer inexorablement, forçant Andriel à se rationner au profit de sa grand-mère. Puis à s'en priver totalement pour retourner a un régime de larves et d'insectes. Surtout qu'un autre problème commençait à poindre: le froid. Andriel guidaient leurs pas vers le nord, pour trouver la Gorge du Monde. Il estimait se trouver actuellement quelque part entre ce qui fut Morrowind et l'océan Padomeique. Le climat glacial était un bon signe, la preuve qu'ils s'approchaient de leur objectif, mais le jeune elfe craignait pour la santé de sa grand-mère s'ils continuaient ainsi. Lui-même supportait difficilement les assauts du gel, pendant la nuit. Cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il refusait de risquer la vie de sa grand-mère, et accessoirement la sienne, en s'avançant plus loin au nord. D'autant que l'hiver arriverait bientôt, ce qui ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

Andriel enrageait d'abandonner si près du but, mais il fallait envisager d'ignorer la Gorge du Monde pour partir à la recherche d'une autre tour. Il n'y avait que la tour Adamandine dont il soit sûr de l'emplacement, mais il fallait pour l'atteindre traverser la ruine de Tamriel dans toute sa largeur. Où alors, il se lancerait à la recherche de la mystérieuse tour d'Airain. Si son intuition ne se trompait pas, elle devait se trouver quelque part en Akavir. Impossible néanmoins d'en êtreabsolument certain. Non. Andriel refusait de se risquer ainsi dans une telle chimère. La tour Adamantine était le meilleur choix. Si elle aussi avait été annihilée, ils retenteraient la Gorge du Monde.

A contrecœur, le jeune Bosmer et sa grand-mère virèrent en direction de l'est, avant que le froid ne devienne trop rude. Les jours s'égrainaient. Les kilomètres aussi. Ils avançaient pas à pas à travers le paysage labouré.

Une nuit, alors qu'Andriel allait s'endormir une fois encore le ventre vide, il aperçut à l'horizon de vives lueurs se reflétant sur les nuages. Il se leva d'un bond, le visage saisit de peur. Pal n'avait pas mit longtemps elle non plus à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. C'était Lui. Entouré d'un essaim de dieux et de héros tentant vainement de l'abattre. Si lointain qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit, mais la vieillarde n'avait jamais été aussi proche du golem. La route de l'est était coupée. La tour Adamantine, inaccessible. C'était sans espoir, songea la vieillarde. Où qu'ils aillent, Il serait là, inexorable et invincible. Heureux étaient les morts, qui n'avaient pas à supporter cette peur.

Andriel refusait d'abandonner. Cette quête d'un abri avait commencée voilà des décennies, bien avant sa naissance. Son père et sa mère y avaient laissé la vie. Quatre-vingt ans bons à jeter dans l'Oblivion, pendant lesquelles Pal aurait souffert pour rien s'il laissait tomber maintenant. Le jeune elfe choisit la vie. Il décida de bifurquer vers le sud, avec l'espoir de contourner la bataille pour atteindre la tour Adamantine.Même en voyageant à une distance respectable de Lui, Pal et Andriel ne pouvaient s'éviter la vision des éclairs de combat vrillant le ciel nocturne une fois la nuit tombée.

Pour Pal, cette partie du voyage fut la période la plus pénible de toute son existence. Son petit-fils assurait vouloir Le contourner, mais on ne pouvait L'ignorer si aisément. La fuite inconditionnelle était leur unique chance. La vieillarde se gardait bien de tenir un tel discours en face de son petit-fils. L'espoir seul le maintenait debout, et lui avouer son désir de renoncer serait lui ôter sa raison de vivre. Elle aussi en avait une, de raison de vivre : Andriel. Seule sa présence à ses côtés lui donnait encore la force de respirer. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, Pal espérait secrètement qu'Il ne vienne un jour. Il la ferait alors rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait, partis en fumée avec l'ancien monde. A ce moment seulement elle serait en paix.

La vieillarde s'efforçait de tout son être de distraire son petit-fils par des histoires, pour éviter qu'il ne tourne son regard dans Sa direction. Toute la journée, inlassablement, elle lui contait les mythes de l'Aube, les sempiternelles querelles entre les princes Daedras, les héros tueurs de monstres. Mais le cœur n'y était plus, et sa voix était machinale.

— ...Il perdit tout sens commun en voyant Hakan frappait ainsi sa Iszara. Sans écouter un seul instant l'assemblée qui appelait au calme, il dégaina sa rapière et défia son beau-frère. Alors que le mariage avait fait un instant oublier les querelles qui hantaient les cœurs, tout espoir d'une future amitié entre les deux camps disparaissait tandis que Cyrus croisait le fer avec Hakan, pour préserver l'honneur de sa sœur. Le prince Aïeul avait encore l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et...

Pal s'interrompit au milieu de son récit. L'air vibrait sous l'effet d'un grondement qui devint assourdissant. Andriel jura entre ses dents. Il aida sa grand-mère à se jeter dans une dépression, puis se coucha à son tour face contre terre. Un tremblement de terre. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'ils aient vécu, mais c'était sans conteste le plus puissant. Encore un effet de Sa proximité. Le sol était comme une bête agonisante secouée de spasme que sentait bouger Andriel sous sa cage thoracique. Des éboulis tombèrent des bords du creux où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Le jeune elfe parvint à les garder loin de leurs têtes, au prix de profondes entailles sur toute la longueur de ses avants bras.

Le tremblement de terre cessa. Puis un bruit de roc déchiré leur fendit atrocement les oreilles dans une note si longue qu'ils crûrent ne l'entendre jamais cesser. Lentement, Andriel se releva de la dépression. Cela lui prit un long moment avant de prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Quand il comprit, il resta paralysé, incapable de seulement penser.

A perte de vue, un gouffre gigantesque se dressait là où quelques minutes plus tôt s'étendait le paysage morne et désolé du Landfall, si grand qu'on avait du mal à en distinguer l'autre extrémité. La cavité insondable était illuminée comme en plein jour et permettait de voir à l'intérieur un enchevêtrement compliqué de rouages titanesques se mouvant tranquillement au milieu de flammes liquides dans lesquelles sautaient, plongeaient et nageaient de mystérieuses équations ésotériques. Une brume rouge floutait le regard, cachant aux yeux du jeune elfe tout à partir de dix kilomètres de profondeur, mais il devinait que la caverne s'étendait jusqu'aux antipodes. Le cœur de Nirn. Numidium avait brisé la croûte terrestre comme la coquille d'un œuf, exhibant le noyau de la planète aux personnes assez folles pour y vivre encore.

La roue dentée la plus proche de ce gigantesque mécanisme planétaire affleurait au bord du morceau de sol en pente douce sur lequel Andriel se tenait. Elle avait la taille d'une province et l'épaisseur d'une montagne. Il s'approcha d'elle en marchant comme un automate. Le jeune elfe s'accroupit au bord du gouffre et y posa la main après une courte hésitation. Il dût la retirer prestement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi brûlante qu'un fer rouge. Andriel resta assit là hébété, dépassé par ce qu'il voyait jusqu'à ce que Pal le rejoigne et s'installe en silence à côté de lui. Ils restèrent tout deux là longtemps à contempler silencieusement le noyau de la planète, bercés par les cliquetis régulier qui en émanait.

Pal se leva après un long moment pour explorer les alentours. La croûte terrestre s'était effondrée sur toute la partie est. Ils se trouvaient sur un petit îlot de roc, épais de moins d'un mètre cinquante à son point le plus élevé. La distance qui nous sépare d'une chute dans les entrailles de Nirn, comprit la vieillarde. D'autres îlots similaires s'étendaient à perte de vue à leurs côtés et derrière eux, séparaient par d'étroites fissures à travers lesquels on pouvait entrapercevoir le gouffre menaçant et ses rouages. Où qu'ils veuillent aller, il leur serait nécessaire de traverser ce champs de crevasse.

Andriel semblait avoir perdu la volonté de survivre. Deux jours durant, il resta prostré au bord du précipice, s'amusant de temps à autre à jeter des cailloux dans le vide pour les regarder disparaître dans les profondeurs, en les imaginant se faire broyer par les engrenages géants. De tout le temps que le jeune elfe resta à faire la veillée funèbre de la planète Nirn, la responsabilité de trouver de quoi manger revint à Pal, qui s'en acquitta difficilement. Elle n'en voulait pas à son petit-fils. Il était né après le début de Son règne, et n'avait pas vu de ses yeux Son véritable pouvoir. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, et comprenait lui aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Faute de nourriture, au moins avaient-ils de l'eau en abondance. La vapeur qui montait des entrailles du globe se condensait sur les bords des crevasses, y laissant des dépôts de souffre que Pal épongeait pour en récolter l'humidité. Elle devait ensuite forcer le jeune elfe à avaler le liquide infâme ainsi obtenu. La vieillarde avait la net impression qu'Il se rapprochait. Elle voyait les lueurs bien plus nettement qu'avant, parfois au milieu de l'après-midi et était certaine d'entendre au loin le fracas de la bataille. Mais son petit-fils refusait de bouger. Pal s'accommodait de son choix, stoïque.

Andriel était toujours installé au bord du gouffre le soir du deuxième jour quand il entendit un bruissement inhabituel grandir dans la pénombre, jusqu'à dépasser le doux ronflement du mécanisme sous leurs pieds. Il vit alors une créature ailée volant au-dessus du noyau de Nirn, qui s'approchait des deux voyageurs. C'était ses ailes qui produisaient le bruissement, de longues ailes de libellules qui émergeaient de son dos. Pour ce qu'il s'agissait de la créature en elle-même, le Bosmer n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Il s'empressa de réveiller sa grand-mère, tandis que la créature s'arrêtait au-dessus de leur îlot et se posait doucement.

Pal oublia instantanément son sommeil et les cauchemars qui l'accompagnaient en voyant le visage paniqué d'Andriel la secouant frénétiquement. Le garçon était incapable de prononcer un mot correctement, mais la vieillarde saisi la situation en voyant la créature debout derrière lui. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable ailleurs que dans ses souvenirs. La créature était une femme de haute taille et de stature élégante dans son armure de chitine drapée de soie indigo. Elle était tête nue, et ses longs cheveux noirs volaient derrière son joli visage à la peau bleue pâle sur lequel étaient tatoués de discrets motifs autour de ses yeux aux prunelles rouges. Elle tenait dans sa main une longue lance d'un métal mat gravée de ce que Pal reconnu comme étant des runes daedriques, et un poignard en os à la lame effilée pendait à sa hanche, complétant son armement. La femme était indéniablement de race Dunmer, mais la vieille Bosmer ne se rappelait pas que les elfes noirs soient équipés d'ailes. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Tant de chose avaient changées depuis le Landfall.

— J'ai l'intention de me reposer pour la nuit, avant de reprendre ma route. Puis-je rester avec vous jusqu'à demain matin? demanda la Dunmer. Elle parlait d'une voix égale, comme si elle n'était aucunement surprise de croiser quelqu'un en ces lieux. Pal lui répondit en adoptant le même ton:

— Nous ne somme que deux pauvres voyageurs, et je craint de ne rien avoir à vous offrir. Mais vous pouvez rester avec nous si vous le voulez, aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Mon nom est Raalha, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Pal. Et voici mon petit-fils, Andriel.

L'inconnue soupira d'aise et s'assit dans le creux d'un rocher, honorant Andriel au passage d'un bref sourire quand ses yeux le virent la dévisager. Le jeune elfe était perdu. Alors que chaque jours de son existence s'étaient toujours tous ressemblé, voilà qu'en peu de temps il avait assisté à la pire profanation qu'Il n'ai jamais fait subir à Nirn et qu'il faisait la rencontre d'une jeune fille ailée. Le garçon n'avais jamais vu de femme de ses propres yeux. Enfin, si. Mais sa mère et sa grand-mère ne comptaient pas vraiment. Pal les lui décrivaient longuement à chaque fois qu'elle racontait une histoire. Alessia, Barenziah, Ayrenn, Iszara, l'héroïne de Kvatch, les skjaldmos... Il avait toujours imaginé leur beauté en prenant le souvenir de sa mère pour point de repère, mais était en fait bien loin de la vérité. Cette femme était comme un éclat d'Aetherius dans les ténèbres de l'Oblivion.

— Je m'appelle Mehrese, de la maison Telvanni.

Pal avait espérée que la Dunmer ai apportée de la nourriture avec elle. Peine perdue. Mehrese n'avait pas l'air mal nourrie, mais elle ne portait pour bagage que ses armes et vêtements. Tout trois grignotèrent un peu de lichen. Un silence pesa lourdement tout au long de ce repas frugal. Pal et Andriel avaient perdus depuis longtemps l'habitude des rapports sociaux. Mehrese finit par prendre la parole.

— D'où venez-vous? Quelle est votre histoire?

Pal lui raconta tout. Elle raconta sa propre légende : comment était sa vie avant qu'Il n'arrive de l'archipel d'Automne. Comment les armées envoyées à Sa rencontre avaient été annihilées. Comment elle avait fuie, enceinte, lorsque Val-Boisé avait été détruit. Les tremblements de terre qui avaient suivis. L'engloutissement de Martefell. Les trouvant la mort chacun leur tour. Les quelques survivants rencontrés, avec lesquelles elle s'était organisé. Comment elle donnée naissance, puis élevée sa fille au milieu de ce chaos. Comment ses compagnons étaient morts les uns après les autres. Comment elle, sa fille et leur dernier compagnon encore en vie s'étaient lancé à la recherche des tours stabilisatrices. Comment sa fille avait accouché d'un fils, avant de perdre son amant et de mourir à son tour. Comment elle et Andriel s'étaient retrouvés seuls ici. Comment ils avaient rencontrés une étrangère Dunmer.

Le silence qui suivit le récit de Pal fut interrompu par le grondement de la bataille, au loin. La vieillarde reprit:

— Il est évident que vous n'êtes pas une vagabonde tentant de survivre sur le squelette de cette planète. Qui êtes-vous?

— Tu es de ceux qui Le combattent, non? demanda Andriel, l'œil plein d'espoir.

Meherese fixa l'horizon au-delà du cœur de Nirn, où l'on voyait nettement les flammes et les éclairs qui L'entouraient.

— Je ne le combats pas. Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je viens d'un futur de Nirn dans lequel l'Anu-Midium est absent. Raalha, connaissez-vous le dieu nommé Satakal par les Yokudans?

Pal se mit à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette divinité :

— Pour les Rougegardes, c'est une fusion entre le Tout et le Rien. Ce dieu était très populaire parmi les nomades qui peuplaient le désert de Martelfell. Satakal avaient selon eux le rôle de détruire l'ancien monde pour en reconstruire un nouveau. Il l'aurait fait de nombreuse fois, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent des entités qui ont survécus à ces phases, et sont devenus les autres dieux Rougegardes.

— Satakal est l'équivalent yokudan du dieu nordique Alduin. Savez-vous des choses à son sujet?

— Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde avait, selon les Nordiques, l'apparence d'un dragon, et serait le fils aîné d'Auri-el. Comme Satakal, il avait pour tâche de détruire l'ancien monde pour faire place à un nouveau. Les Nordiques de l'Ère Méréthique le vénéraient comme la source de toute création et comme celui qui amène avec lui l'apocalypse, jusqu'à ce que son culte ne se perde. On raconte qu'il est revenu accomplir sa tâche il y a des milliers d'années, mais que le héro Ysmir l'a tué grâce à l'art nordique de la Voix.

Merehse acquiesça:

— Cela est vrai. Vous avez une grande connaissance de la mythologie, Raalha. Le monde que nous connaissons n'en est qu'un parmi tout ceux qui l'on précédés et le suivront. Chaque monde débute par sa création, et s'achève par sa destruction. On appelle ces cycles les "kalpas". Comme tout les autres, ce kalpa aurait dut être détruit pour laisser place au prochain il y a des milliers d'années, lorsque Satakal/Alduin est revenu pour accomplir cette tâche.

Mais celui que vous appelez Lorkhan protégeait le monde des mortels dont il était à l'origine. Il s'est incarné dans le corps d'un héros, et l'a définitivement vaincu. Il n'y avait alors plus de dieu pour détruire et reconstruire le monde et pour que se succèdent les kalpas. Alors l'Anu-Midium a reprit ce rôle. Le Landfall n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il devait arriver plus tôt, mais l'avatar de Lorkhan a réussi à l'empêcher et à prolonger le kalpa dans lequel vous vivez. Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que je venait du futur: je suis originaire du prochain kalpa, lequel est dominé par le peuple Dunmer, sous la protection des princes Daedras. Cela a déjà commencé.

Merhese leva les yeux au ciel. Outre les deux lunes, seize planètes brillaient dans le ciel nocturne.

« Ces planètes n'existaient pas il y a quatre-vingt ans, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y en avait jadis que huit, incarnant vos huit Divins? Ils sont maintenant partis, et ont cédés leur place au Daedras, qui occupent dans mon kalpa le rôle que les Divins avaient dans le votre.

Pal et Andriel laissaient parler Mehrese en silence. Andriel avait du mal à comprendre tout ce dont la Dunmer parlait.

« L'Anu-Midium est si puissant qu'il lui arrive parfois de briser le voile du Dragon. Des failles apparaissent alors, donnant sur le passé et le futur de Nirn. C'est par l'une de ces Cassure du Dragon que j'ai quitté mon kalpa pour le vôtre, accompagnée des plus grand héros de mon époque allant Le combattre.

Pal lui coupa la parole:

— Pourquoi le combattre? Ce n'est pas votre monde, votre kalpa, comme vous appelez ça. C'est grâce à Lui que vous existez, puisqu'Il a rasé notre monde pour que le vôtre puisse exister.

— Notre kalpa existera, quoiqu'il se passe. Ceux de mon monde qui combattent Anu-Midium espèrent nous préserver en Le tuant ici. Si l'Anu-Midium meurt dans votre kalpa, Il ne pourra plus détruire le nôtre lors du prochain cycle. Mais mon rôle à moi est tout autre: votre monde est perdu, comme tout ceux qui l'ont précédé. Mais certains espèrent en préserver une partie, pour qu'il ne soit pas totalement oublié: Mehrunes Dagon travaille à préserver des parts physiques de votre kalpa, comme des artefacts, qu'il conduit à l'abri de l'Anu-Midium. Moi, je suis au service d'Hermaeus Mora, qui tente de préserver en Apocryphia les connaissances de votre kalpa.

— Vous pouvez nous sauver? Nous mettre à l'abri? intervint Andriel d'une voix forte.

La Dunmer secoua la tête tristement, et dit avec regret:

— Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je ne peux vous faire traverser la Cassure du Dragon pour vous reconduire dans mon kalpa, car ce n'est pas le vôtre et mon peuple ne vous acceptera pas. Je doit aussi me concentrer sur ma tâche, qui est de récolter les derniers fragments de savoir sur votre monde. Ça ne me laissera pas le temps de m'occuper de vous. Mais je peux vous guider : des tours stabilisatrices que vous recherchez, il ne reste que la tour Adamantine, la tour d'Orichalque et la tour Ambulante. Abandonnez toutefois cet espoir insensé. Tôt ou tard, l'Anu-Midium atteindra les tours et les détruira. Ce ne sont pas des endroits sûrs.

Votre meilleur chance de survie est d'atteindre les pôles. Il ne les visite presque jamais. Des survivants s'y sont établis, des Bosmers et des Argoniens, et y vivent dans une sécurité relative. Ils vous accueilleront.

Andriel accueillit gravement cette annonce. Les pôles... La découverte d'une nouvelle alternative le remplissait de joie, partagée par les propos défaitistes de la femme et la colère qu'il ressentait contre elle à la voir refuser de faire plus pour eux. Elle s'en fiche, se disait le jeune elfe. Elle a un monde viable, elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans en direction de Celui que la Dunmer appelait l'Anu-Midium. Andriel frissonna en pensant à ce nom. Les yeux rouges de Mehrese reflétait le spectacle de lumière qui se déroulait au loin. Les grondements sourd étaient de plus en plus fort, emplissant sa poitrine de vibration. Le jeune elfe était d'avis de se mettre en route immédiatement, s'ils voulaient L'éviter.

Il se leva, et alla assister sa grand-mère à faire de même.

— Allons-y. On vas essayer d'aller au pôle sud.


	2. L'Elfe Noire

Mehrese suivit du regard les deux voyageurs s'éloigner, avant de les rejoindre d'un rapide battement d'ailes.

— Attendez! dit-elle en se posant à leurs côtés. Je pourrais encore vous aider. Raalha, puis-je vous parler un instant? Seules à seules?

Pal acquiesça, et suivit la Dunmer à l'écart d'Andriel. Méfiant, ce dernier commença à marcher de long en large tout en observant les deux femmes discuter d'un œil soupçonneux.

— Bien, dit Merhese lorsqu'elles furent hors de portée des oreilles du jeune elfe. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, la route jusqu'au pôle sera longue et difficile. Rien ne garantit que vous y arriveriez. Je pourrais vous y emmener. Vous prendre avec moi et nous y rendre en volant.

La Dunmer marqua une pause avant de reprendre: Je demande par contre quelque chose en échange : je voudrais que vos souvenirs soient stockés dans le plan de mon maître, pour y être préservés des prochains cycles.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? demanda Pal, soudainement angoissée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

— Vous êtes... étiez, une de ces prêtresses que les Bosmers appellent les trameurs d'Yffre, n'est-ce pas? L'existence est pour vous comme un immense récit dont vous tissez l'intrigue. Mon maître a le plus grand respect pour vous et votre peuple, qui lui octroyez une place particulière au sein de votre panthéon. Les trameurs ont toujours partagés leurs connaissances avec Herma-Mora, qui ne manquait jamais de les instruire en retour. Vous devez être la dernière trameur vivante, votre savoir a plus de valeur que celui de tout vos prédécesseurs.

Voici alors ce que je propose: Vous partagez tout vos souvenirs et connaissances à Hermaeus Mora. Ils seront stockés en Apocrypha, pour l'éternité. Grâce à eux, le souvenir de votre kalpa survivra dans le temps, et serviront de base pour les prochains mondes qui émergeront. Vous ne survivrez pas au rite de transfert. En échange, je conduirais votre petit-fils au pôle, où réside son unique espoir de survie. Nous y seront en moins de deux semaines.

— Deux semaines... répéta pour elle Pal, pensive, avant d'ajouter: Vous voulez que j'offre ma vie en échange de celle de mon petit fils?

Merhese baissa les yeux, trahissant sa gêne.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Si je pouvais vous laisser vivre, je le ferais. Mais il me faut un paiement en échange de mon aide, et c'est la seule chose que vous ayez à m'offrir. Voyez cela d'une manière plus large : grâce à vos connaissances, votre sacrifice n'aura pas été inutile...

La vieille Bosmer lâcha un bref rire moqueur.

— Croyez bien que c'est la dernière chose dont je me soucie. La Dunmer ne répondit rien, pour laisser à Pal le temps de réfléchir à la proposition.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, la vieillarde l'aurait immédiatement acceptée sans la moindre hésitation. Elle n'avait passée que trop de temps sur cette terre. Et si sa mort pouvait permettre d'assurer un avenir à Andriel, elle était prête à se trancher elle-même la gorge. Et paradoxalement, c'était aussi Andriel qui l'empêchait de commettre un tel geste. Pal était consciente des liens qui les unissaient tout deux, à quel point son petit-fils aimait sa grand-mère. Lui aussi était prêt à mourir pour elle. Il ne comprendrait pas cette décision. Et s'il devait vivre en sécurité, ce serait pour toujours avec le regret d'être la cause de la mort de sa grand-mère. Pal refusait d'être un fantôme éternellement à ses côtés.

Mais une telle occasion ne se reproduira peut-être jamais, lui souffla une petite voix. Accepter le marché, et l'un d'eux était sûr de rejoindre un refuge de survivant. Le rejeter, et tout deux mourraient peut-être en essayant de l'atteindre.

— Je dois d'abord parler à Andriel, finit par dire Pal après une éternité.

Merhese donna son approbation d'un signe de tête et la regarda rejoindre de sa démarche hésitante le jeune elfe, qui accouru aussitôt la rejoindre, le visage anxieux. La Dunmer n'entendit pas la discussion. Elle vit Pal serrer contre elle son petit-fils en lui expliquant la situation. Le visage d'Andriel exprima d'abord l'incompréhension. Il se mordit les lèvres, tâchant de ne pas pleurer, mais ses yeux le trahirent rapidement. Merhese resta patiente tout au long du tête à tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement que ce serait un choix difficile à assumer pour ces pauvres hères. Mais ils étaient fort pour avoir survécu seuls aussi longtemps. Le garçon surmonterait sa douleur. Pal embrassa Andriel encore une fois puis revint vers la Dunmer. Son petit-fils l'accompagnait, serrant sa main bien fort dans la sienne.

— Vous êtes prête? demanda Merhese sans obtenir de réponse. Elle n'en n'avait nul besoin : le visage résigné de la vieille Bosmer était bien assez éloquent.

La Dunmer entama le rituel en invoquant un gardien du savoir d'un ample mouvement de sa lance. L'espace autour de la pointe se déchira dans un bruissement de soie fendu, et un large globe de brume violette apparu, laissant la place au daedra conjuré dès qu'elle se dissipa, une immense créature flottant au-dessus du sol, un amas de tentacules visqueux et grouillants. La vue du gardien donna aussitôt la nausée à Andriel. Si cette chose avait un visage, il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer.

Merhese échangea quelques mots avec le nouveau venu en employant une langue étrange. Du daedrique, devina le jeune elfe. Cela ne le rassurait en rien. Il aurait préférer comprendre la discussion, mais ne pouvait compter que sur son imagination pour en conjecturer la teneur. Et les expressions de Merhese n'étaient d'aucune aide, le visage de la Dunmer restant parfaitement impassible. Andriel se resserra contre Pal, en sentant contre lui la chaleur que dégageait le corps osseux de la vieillarde.

Merhese termina de parler au daedra, et désigna Pal de la pointe de sa lance. Le gardien s'avança en flottant vers elle. La Dunmer le dépassa et prit Andriel par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'écart. Le jeune elfe serra une dernière fois les doigts de sa grand-mère avant d'être emmené au loin. Pal faisait face au gardien, mais ses yeux ne voyaient rien d'autre que son petit-fils. Sa raison de vivre. La raison de son sacrifice. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais craint la mort, mais la recevoir d'une créature aussi hideuse que celle qu'elle avait devant elle l'effrayait, maintenant qu'elle en était proche. Merhese laissa Andriel là juste le temps de retourner voir Pal.

— Ça va piquer un peu, la prévint-elle au moment où elle lui lança un sort du bout des doigts. Pal tressaillit. Puis la Dunmer laissa la vieillarde seul avec le gardien pour se positionner aux côtés d'Andriel.

— Tu ne devrais pas regarder, dit Merhese à Andriel en essayant de lui faire tourner la tête.

Le jeune elfe se débattit, et la Dunmer finit par abandonner. Le gardien s'approcha un peu plus près, et fit jaillire des tentacules de son corps qui vinrent empaler la vieille Bosmer. Ses bras, son torse, sa tête ses épaules. Pal laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur tandis que le daedra la soulevait du sol. En voyant sa grand-mère souffrir, Andriel ne put résister et se précipita vers elle. Il fut immédiatement maîtrisé par Merhese qui supporta sans broncher les coups que le jeune elfe lui porta.

Pal ne respirait maintenant que par à-coups. Seules le soutient des tentacules se gonflant et se rétractant tandis qu'elles aspiraient les souvenirs de la vieille Bosmer lui permettait de tenir debout. Le Gardien finit par les retirer du corps de la vieillarde et la laissa choir sur le sol sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt. Au même moment, une brume jaillit du corps sans vie de la vieillarde dans un éclat de tonnerre pour aller remplir une gemme spirituelle qu'avait extirpé Merhese de sa sacoche.

Andriel resta un instant incapable de se débattre, paralysé par la stupeur. Il avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pal lui avait bien souvent décrit ce phénomène dans les histoires qu'elle lui racontait. Dès qu'il fut remis, le jeune elfe se tourna le visage emplit de haine vers la Dunmer occupée à ranger sa gemme.

— Vous lui avez capturé son âme? SALOPE!

Andriel tendis sa main vers la gorge de Merhese afin de l'étrangler. La Dunmer parvint à la repousser, mais pas le coups qui suivit et qui la frappa à la mâchoire. Puis le jeune elfe empoigna ses cheveux pour attirer son visage vers elle et la martela de toutes ses forces. Merhese finit par réagir en frappant le Bosmer en retour, d'un seul coup assez fort pour le calmer.

— J'étais obligée de le faire. On a besoin de son âme pour classer les connaissances obtenues en Apocrypha. Elle le savait, et elle l'a accepté.

Merhese délaissa le jeune elfe en se lissant pour aller renvoyer le Gardien en Oblivion d'un nouveau mouvement de sa lance, après un bref échange en langue daedrique. Le daedra disparut comme il était apparu, et à part le corps désarticulé gisant sur le sol, aucune trace de son passage ne laissait deviner qu'il était là quelques instants plus tôt.

— Non, ajouta Andriel pour lui-même. Elle ne savait pas. Aller rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait en Aetherius était son réconfort. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté si elle avait eu connaissance du sort que cette elfe-noire réservait à son âme...

Merhese les avaient trompés. Le jeune elfe ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en pensant à l'ironie : des années passées en solitaires, à survivre avec difficulté. Et la première personne rencontrée les dupaient et les avaient menés à la mort. La démarche tremblante, il s'approcha du cadavre de la veille Bosmer, et caressa ses cheveux.

Elle n'avait pas le visage d'une femme en paix. Il était tordu par la douleur, les yeux écarquillés de terreurs. Il les ferma du bout des doigts. Andriel resta accroupi pour une courte prière silencieuse, puis il rassembla les haillons autour du corps pour former un suaire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit susceptible de servir de sépulture à Pal, l'immense caverne formant le cœur de Nirn. Le plus grand caveau que l'on puisse imaginer.

Andriel chargea le corps sur ses épaules, étonné de constater qu'il ne pesait presque rien. Merhese fit un geste pour l'aider. Elle recula devant le regard noir que lui lança le jeune elfe. La Dunmer comprenait bien qu'il lui en veuille. Elle avait malgré tout la ferme intention de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à la veille Bosmer de le mener à l'abri. Elle n'avait qu'une parole.

Andriel resta encore un long moment à sangloter doucement à côté du cadavre posé au bord du gouffre. Quand il eu terminé, il le fit basculer et regarda la silhouette chuter dans les profondeurs, avant de disparaître au détour d'une volute de brume rouge. Les rouages de Nirn continuèrent à tourner en cliquetant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Merhese remarqua alors de légères vibrations sous ses pieds. Il se rapprochait. Les lumières changeantes, à l'est, étaient là pour le rappeler. Il était temps de partir. La Dunmer avait hâte de retourner aux côtés d'Hermaeus Mora en Apocrypha, mais cela attendrait. Elle avait tout d'abord une part de marché à accomplir. Elle déploya ses ailes interminables pour les assouplir après l'inactivité, et s'approcha d'Andriel les yeux encore plongés dans la machinerie du noyau de la planète.

— Tu ne m'as pas l'air très lourd. Le plus simple serait que je te porte contre mon ventre, et que tu enlace mon cou avec tes bras. Un peu à la manière dont une femme porterait son enfant. Le plus confortable pour toi serait que tu sois sur mon dos, mais tu me gênerait pour battre des ailes. Il faudra que tu te fasse à cette position.

— Je ne viens pas avec vous. C'est hors de question.

Le jeune elfe commençait à mettre à vif les nerfs de Merhese. Déjà qu'elle sentait poindre un hématome à sa mâchoire, là où il l'avait frappée.

— Écoute-moi, lui dit-elle en l'empoignant. T'as grand-mère est morte pour que tu puisse vivre. Si tu veux que son sacrifice ai une utilité, tu viens avec moi.

Andriel se débattit en hurlant.

— ELLE EST MORTE PARCE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉE ! ET PROFANÉ SON ÂME ! Ne me parlez pas d'elle comme si vous aviez de la compassion!

Merhese immobilisa le jeune elfe d'une clé de bras. Il ne se laissait pas faire, et frappait de ses pieds contre les genoux de la Dunmer qui serra les dents de douleur. Ils étaient trop proche de la caverne insondable du centre de la terre à son goût. Cela finirait mal s'ils continuaient ainsi. Elle parvint, en se contorsionnant, à viser de sa main le front d'Andriel pour lui jeter un sortilège d'illusion qui le rendit instantanément aussi paisible qu'un guar. Ses cris cessèrent.

Merhese transportait dans sa sacoche quelques ingrédients alchimiques qui lui permettrait de préparer un somnifère sommaire pour la suite du voyage. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour l'instant. Elle était pressé de s'éloigner au plus vite de l'ombre de l'Anu-Midium, bien trop proche d'eux à son goût.

Andriel se laissa faire quand elle le porta contre son plastron, ses bras passés autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour des siennes. La Dunmer le retenait d'un bras, l'autre tenant sa lance. La position était inconfortable, et Merhese espérait que son passager ne serait pas assez stupide pour tenter de se débattre en vol.

La Dunmer prit son envol après un court élan, et orienta sa trajectoire vers le sud. Non sans un dernier regard sur le noyau de Nirn en contrebas. Elle avait beau y être habitué et avoir vu bien des choses dans sa vie, le spectacle des rouages géants l'impressionnait toujours.

Étonnamment, Andriel cessa d'essayer de se rebeller pendant les jours qui suivirent. Il avait l'air mentalement détruit. La nuit, Merhese l'entendait pleurer et le voyait parfois frapper ses poings jusqu'à l'aube sur des rochers. Il en avait les jointures en sang, et la Dunmer le guérissait sans poser de question. Et lui se laissait faire. Merhese ne relâchait pas sa vigilance pour autant. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait le jeune elfe, la même étincelle de haine à son égard brillait dans ses yeux. Rien ne pourrait changer cela, la Dunmer était assez intelligente pour le savoir, mais essayait quand-même de gagner sa confiance.

Chaque soir, elle conjurait un galopin qui revenait de l'Oblivion leur apporter des victuailles. De la nourriture simple mais appétissante, et en abondance par-dessus le marché. De la viande fraîche. Et du pain ! Andriel n'en avait jamais goûté. Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé d'un vrais repas comme les festins que faisaient les héros des légendes de Pal. Mais toujours dans ses rêves sa grand-mère était là pour partager ce bonheur. Alors la vue de la nourriture que le galopin déposait devant eux laissait un goût de cendres dans la bouche du jeune elfe et il n'y touchait pas. Il se contentait de rechercher sa nourriture entre les rochers, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Au moins, cela ne brusquait pas son estomac.

Andriel se demandait souvent si sa grand-mère était heureuse, maintenant. Avant de se rappeler que non. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle était piégée dans une gemme spirituelle, à cause de cette elfe-noire. Quelle sensation cela faisait-il d'avoir son âme capturée?

A son grand désarroi, les sentiments du jeune elfe étaient partagés au sujet de la Dunmer. Elle était belle, et immonde. Son corps, ses longues jambes, sa bouche l'attiraient, tout comme son être le repoussait. Dans les histoires de Pal, les créatures maléfiques avaient toujours une apparence laide en adéquation avec leur âme, sauf celles qui jouaient de leur charme pour attirer les victimes. Les histoires ne devaient pas avoir prévues le cas de Merhese Telvanni. Andriel n'en pouvait plus d'être torturé ainsi. Il devait prendre une décision.

Merhese ne dormait jamais complètement. Elle s'assoupissait toujours dans un demi-sommeil qui lui permettait de surveiller distraitement son environnement. Cette nuit-là, c'est un léger bruit et un mouvement d'ombre qui éveilla son attention. La Dunmer ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Andriel brandir un rocher au-dessus de sa tête. Merhese voulu réagir, mais trop tard. Le rocher tomba.

Elle reprit conscience bien plus tard, alors qu'il faisait jour. Une douleur lancinante lui lacérait l'arcade sourcilière. Elle tâta sa blessure et sentit une large boursouflure à cet endroit, gluante de sang séché. Son œil droit fermé par la paupière gonflée ne voyait qu'un fin trait de lumière. Merhese se releva, et se rassit immédiatement, prise de vertige. Une migraine monstrueuse lui martelait le crâne. Un bref regard autour d'elle lui confirma ce que la Dunmer avait déjà devinée. Andriel était partit.

Elle poussa un juron rageur. Il ne devait pas être parti bien loin, à pied. Elle le rattraperait vite, et serait plus attentive pour la suite du voyage. Quitte à lui lancer un sort de paralysie. La douleur de son arcade sourcilière devenant insupportable, Merhse fouilla dans sa sacoche en quête d'herbes pour l'apaiser. Elle constata alors avec fureur qu'il n'y avait que le vide sur le côté de sa hanche où se trouvait d'habitude ladite sacoche. Cette petite vermine l'avait emportée. Avec la gemme spirituelle destinée à Apocrypha. Ce vol donna la motivation nécessaire à Merhese pour partir à la recherche de ce sale Bosmer. Et quand elle le retrouverait, tant pis pour lui. S'il n'avait pas envie d'être conduit en sûreté, ce n'était pas son problème. La Dunmer le laisserait vivre, mais l'abandonnerait là sans rien faire de plus pour l'aider.

Merhese déploya ses ailes pour prendre son envol, mais elles refusèrent de bouger. La Dunmer regarda dans son dos ce qui clochait. Ses magnifiques ailes translucides pendaient lamentablement derrière elle, tordues et déchirées. Elle poussa un cri de rage, le visage secoué de spasmes. Cet enfoiré lui avait laissé un cadeau avant de partir. Il allait le lui payer.

Hors de question pour Merhese de se lancer à pied à sa poursuite. Les Telvanni ne sont pas des vagabonds. Elle resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie, mais n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa proie filer. De deux mouvements successifs de sa lance, la Dunmer convoqua sur Nirn deux daedras de l'Oblivion. Elle travaillait régulièrement avec les mêmes daedras, et ses relations avec eux dépassaient souvent le cadre d'une simple relation conjurateur/conjuré. Mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant ses amis, ni même ses serviteurs et gardaient une grande part d'indépendance. Merhese devait souvent montrer pâte blanche pour faire accomplir à ses invocations certains travaux quand ceux-ci ne leur convenaient pas.

Pour la tâche qu'elle voulait leur donner aujourd'hui, elle avait besoins de deux daedras que la Dunmer connaissait depuis des années. Irfuala et Malign étaient deux ombres ailées. Jamais Merhese ne les avaient invoquées séparément. Peut-être étaient-elles sœurs, tant est que les daedras aient des liens familiaux. Elle ne posait jamais ce type de question à ses invocations.

Les portails vers l'Oblivion par lesquels elles apparurent se refermèrent dans un bruit de soie déchirée, et les deux ombres ailées firent face à la Dunmer. Elles avaient l'apparence de femmes au corps recouvert d'écailles, équipées d'ailes de chauve-souris battant doucement pour les maintenir sur place à hauteur d'homme. Leur colonne vertébrale s'achevait par un dard de scorpion acérait qui pendait entre leurs jambes aux pieds griffus. L'une d'elle, Malign, poussa un petit hurlement suraigu en voyant Merhese.

— Mais c'est la petite Merhese Telvanni qui nous appelle! Que nous vaut ce plaisir? Ton visage était bien plus beau dans mes souvenirs, que lui est-il arrivé?

L'autre, Irfuala, répondit par un agaçant rire de mégère. Merhese ravala sa colère qui montait pour expliquer calmement.

— J'aurais besoin de vous pour que vous me retrouviez quelqu'un. Il a quelque chose dont le seigneur Hermaeus Mora à besoin, une gemme spirituelle noire.

— Toi, tu t'es fait voler ! devina Malign. C'est lui qui a transformé ton visage en tourte à la viande?

Irfuala remarqua alors dans quel piteux état étaient les ailes de Merhese. Elle ricana joyeusement en découvrant cela et tourna autour de la tête de la Dunmer en lui caressant le visage de sa queue.

— Et c'est lui qui a déchiré tes ailes? Merhese Telvanni a perdu ses ailes, Merhese Telvanni a perdu ses ailes, Merhese Telvanni a perdu ses ailes !

La Dunmer contint sa rage en serrant des poings. Irfuala et Malign étaient effrontées, mais c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient aussi insolentes. Elles profitaient de l'aveu de faiblesse de leur invocatrice.

— Je vous contrôle toujours, et...

— MERHESE TELVANNI A PERDU SES AILES !

— ... je vous bannirait en Oblivion si...

— C'est ça, lui cria Malign en s'envolant au loin. Rattrape-moi si tu peux ! Oh, attends ! Tu ne peux PAS me rattraper !

Et elle éclata d'un rire hystérique. C'en était trop pour Merhese qui laissa éclater sa fureur. Elle planta sa lance dans l'ombre ailée la plus proche, qui poussa un bref hurlement surpris avant de disparaître en Oblivion. En voyant cela, Malign se retourna contre son invocatrice en lui lançant un sort de foudre que la Dunmer parvint à esquiver en se jetant de côté. La daedra en prépara un autre dans la foulée, que la barrière magique que créa Merhese suffit à arrêter et qui riposta par un sort qui alourdit le poids de Malign, la faisant tomber au sol, impuissante. La Dunmer l'acheva calmement d'un coup de lance qui la renvoya également en Oblivion.

Merhese soupira. Elle devrait se passer de l'aide des daedras dans sa quête. L'indépendance des daedras qu'elle invoquait était un atout qui lui permettait de leur donner des tâches plus complexes qu'ils accomplissaient de leur plein gré, mais elle n'était pas sans risque. Elle venait d'en avoir la preuve. Irfuala et Malign refuseraient un long moment de se remettre sous ses ordres, mais les bannir leur avait rappelé qui commandait. Bientôt, cet incident serait oublié et les deux ombres ailées n'en seraient que plus serviable.

Faute d'une autre alternative, Merhese décida de rester ici en attendant que ses ailes se soient reconstituée. Peu importe l'avance que prenait le garçon, il n'avait nul part où aller et elle le rattraperait toujours. La Dunmer était fâchée par la disparition de ses ingrédients alchimiques, qui se trouvaient dans la sacoche que lui avait pris Andriel. Sa guérison durerait plus longtemps. Elle pourrait utiliser des sorts de soins pour accélérer le processus, mais cette magie serait exténuante.

Merehse s'assit en tailleur face au paysage désolé de Nirn, entra en méditation en attendant que le temps passe.


End file.
